Young Love
by Roo4life
Summary: It first started off with ice cream then Uchihas what next? sort of bloody. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Young love

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Suke kun! Why did you take my ice cream!?"a young girl with short pink hair asked." Because I'm short on money." a young man replied with an annoyed look on his face." Demo!...YOU OWE ME SUKE KUN!" the young girl replied back.

Hello this is my story that started when I was 6. I am the young pink haired girl aka Sakura Haruno. The one you know as Suke kun so far is actually a chicken haired bully but he's nice if your on his good side. So that's Sasuke Uchiha the one that's "hott" and has a bunch of fangirls. I like him but as a friend only. He likes to keep me around. So his fangirls are jealous and always glare at me. I used to be bullied on untill I met Naruto. You'll see who he is. But he never had a family and is good friends with Sasuke even if he doesn't seem like he is. Well lets see if I can get Suke kun to give me at least a lick.

"...Suke kun may I pwease pwetty pwetty pwease hav atweast a wittle wick?" putting my puppy dog eyes on as I asked."fine"...he handed me my ice cream."see ya!" I said as I turned and ran.I turned left then left then right then i ran into a clearing...almost. I stopped dead in my tracks. Rikki was here.

Rikki is a brownish red haired girl with brownish red eyes too.Her hair is pretty long and she is pretty but mean. She is also a spoiled little brat.She thinks that she deserves Suke kun and likes to tease me bout my forehead and she tells me that I'm a freak since I have pink hair(that she thinks I dyed) and emerald green eyes. I think she's jealous. Lets see what she wants.

"Well well well what do we have here?Looks like Forehead girl bought some ice cream."Lets take it!""Lets ruin it!" were some suggestions her fellow fangirls said. "Hmmmmm how bout this!" she said as she splattered my ice cream all over my face!

**GRRRR!! HOW DARE SHE WHY I OUGHTA! I SHOULD JUST!! GGGGRRRRRRRRR LET ME OUT O HERE OUTER SAKURA!! I SHOULD POUND HER TO THE GROUND!**

_no! don't do that! wait do you hear something?_

"Hey! Why are you doing that to a poor little girl," someone who looked like an older Sasuke came."Why are you crying?Oh wait! I for got to introduce myself! I'm Itachi.Whats your name?"Itachi asked.The girls with Rikki ran away afraid of what Itachi would do to them."Sa sa sakura" I tried to reply in between tears/sobs."Lets get you to my house where you can wash up plus its the closest" he replied while taking me in the direction of his house.

**BOY!! HE'S HOTT DON'T YA THINK?? H-O-T-T!! HOTT!!**

_but what about sasuke i feel sorry for him i don't think i should have done that...wait sasuke is an Uchiha and Itachi is taking me to the UCHIHA DISTRICT!!_

"A a are you an Uchiha mister?" I asked."Yes"he replied.Then a wave of silence fell over us.When we go to the door a lady that seemed very young answered the door."Why Itachi hello there and who is this young lady?"gasp"Lets get you washed up we can do introductions later" she said leading me to the bathroom.As I got in I heard the door open."I'm home mom!" was all I heard before I was getting washed.As she was was rinsing my hair I learned that her name was Mikoto.After telling her my name I think we became very good friends. She gave me new clothes she bought just in case an occasion like this happened.Then she wanted me to stay for dinner!

_WOW!! A dinner with the Uchihas! this will be fun! but I haven't seen the dad yet...I hope he's nice like my dad!_

**AND IF NOT?**

_sigh I guess I could let you out...but only if he kicks me out or...well I'll tell you okay?_

**IF HE DOES SAY MEAN THINGS TO YOU CAN I ATLEAST TOUGHEN YOU UP?**

_sigh I guess I mean whats the worst that can happen?_


	2. deaths rudeness and curses

deaths rudeness and curses

"Ne Mikoto-san..."I said hesitantly looking at itachi's mom."Yes honey? and please don't call me that it makes me feel old." she replied acting like I was her daughter."Anno...o kaa san? is that good and your husband...is he nice?"I said since my curiosity and childish side kicked in."Yes thats fine and he's stressing out so don't mind him you know with a family head of the Uchihas all of that..." she said looking at me and giving me a reassuring smile.I gave a short nod as we entered.Everyone seemed to look at us and as we sat down I began to feel uncomfortable.I looked at Mikoto with a slightly worried look and she gave me a small smile before eating."Hey!" I heard Sasuke finally shout.

"**CHE FINALLY HE REALIZES WE'RE HERE I MEAN LIKE IS HE BLIND DEAF SOMETHING?"**

.My inner began ranting as Sasuke began looking like a fish his mouth open and his eyes wide."Ne Suke kun your starting to look like a fish.!" I said giggling after I said that."What did you call him?" a voice that seemed a bit angry said."I called him Suke kun Uchiha sama." I replied looking at Mikoto's husband giving him a slight bow of my head."Just get out we don't need weaklings like you." He said as my eyes widened and it was silent.

**"HEY I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME OUT?!"**

_ne not now let me do this not just yet okay?_

"Hai Uchiha sama!..." I said smirking and smiling wide. Everyone seemed confused."And fyi I'm not weak and if you want me to prove it then I can destroy your house right here right now but if you don't have time then fine goodbye Uchiha sama! " I said smirking to myself as I skipped out the door._CLICK._Was the sound I made before i whispered to myself"and I hope you have an early death I said as I put a seal on a picture I took when he wasn't watching."Kami sama here my plea. This man was bad to me. He needs a punishment any curse. put on him at the end of this verse. mean and cold expectations high. I don't care if he dies. Any curse choose one please. but as long as you've listened to me."I chanted placing a hand on the seal as the seal glowed red and the picture turned black.Black flames appeared on the picture as I took my hand off of it.

**"AH I SEE YOU PUT A CURSE ON HIM NICE WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WHICH GOD DO YOU THINK WILL CHOOSE THE PUNISHMENT?"**

_I don't know I guess we'll find out in my dream tonight._

Walking home I felt proud that I did that."Yeesh its starting to get cold I think I should hurry home." said to no one in particular."Hey girly why er ya out ere dis time o night?"a drunk said as he grabbed my arm.I kicked him in the gut and ran straight home.I turned around only to have horror cross my face as a scream was let out."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! MOM! DAD! WHA WHAT HAPPENED!?" I screamed as the neighbors came in."Hey whats?..."was what all they could say as I ran towards my mom and dads dead bodies."Why...why...WHY?! WHY DOES ALL THE BAD STUFF HAPPEN TO ME!?" I screamed as I heard all of the people in the perimeter come in.Murmurs of worry went through the crowd.A set of Jonin and anbu came in and sent a report to the hokage.One came up to me put his hand on my back and begin to go in circles as if trying to comfort me."Arigato...demo...I don't know what to do I mean I'm just six but I know that a ninja shouldn't show emotion but...I'm not even in the academy yet."I said to the complete and total stranger.Just then Itachi came in wondering why there was a bunch of commotion. He saw me the bodies and blood. I then felt like I was gonna die so I ran up to my room.Itachi followed and I let him in but I then broke down and couldn't take it anymore.I felt like my parents didn't even love me plus I looked nothing like them! Everything that I held in was now let out."ssshhhhhhh calm down its ok everythings gonna be alright breathe deeply and then you can explain to me why you said that all the bad stuff happens to you.ok?"Itachi asked as he hugged me and tried to calm me down."mmhmm."was the muffled reply as I tried to calm down. Although instead both of us ended up falling asleep in my bed.

**WELL...WHAT NOW? I'M ALONE IN HER SUBCONSCIOUSNESS MY PARENTS ARE DEAD I FEEL UNLOVED WHAT NEXT A SHINOBI AMBUSH?**

_Hmmmm? inner? is that you? keep awake in here and wait for the report even though it might come tomorrow since all this drama and stuff has happened._

**HAI! I WILL BUT PROMISE ME THAT TOMORROW AFTERNOON WE WILL TRAIN AND TRY TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS ALRIGHT?**

_Hai we will we will.Now lets get some sleep kay?_

**KAY...GOOD NIGHT OUTER SAKURA.**

_Good night Inner sakura!_

Thats that!

read and review please!

And Inner Sakura a word to our readers!

Inner Sakura:**HAI SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO BUT SHE DOES OWN RIKKI!**

ME: Very good! would you like a cookie?

Inner Sakura:**HAI I WOULD PLEASE! AND ARIGATO!**

ME:Good here you go!_throws cookie at Inner Sakura_

arigatothank you

demobut

ME: and if you have any questions just put it in with the review!

ME and Inner Sakura:** Arigato for reading this story!**


	3. class and the next day

**unknown**

Waking up Sakura noticed a note on her bed stand realizing the sun was up and today was when she would be seeing her teacher for her time at the academy she jumped up, got dressed, brushed her hair, grabbed her stuff, and ran off.

When she got there she saw the last of the students enter the building.Rushing she saw that the students spread out to find their teacher. Then she saw someone she recognized.

"Sasuke! I didn't know you came here too!" she said running up to a boy that was hiding in the shadows."Shhhhhhhhh." he whispered looking around him. "Who's your teacher?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Shrugging his shoulders he walked along with Sakura looking for his teacher."Students for Iruka are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki" believe it was heard faintly then a groan form the background as they continued"Sakura Haruno, Choji Akamichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji, Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha" screams were heard in the background now"TenTen Koji, Tenji Tsukasa, Yamani Togari, Rikki Ama, Usura Inoshishi, Rei Mikomi, Ayame Hoshura, and Haru Ai. Please go to room 13 to see your teacher!"the voice said over the intercom thingy.

"C'mon Sasuke lets go!" she said rushing to room 13.Running after her he thought if anything bad was gonna happen n class since a lot of known people in their class.

Going in the classroom they noticed a tall friendly man with brown hair and a scar across his nose.Immediatly running up to him, Sakura asked if he was Iruka Sensei and if she was in his class."Are you Haruno Sakura?" he asked as she nodded vigorously, "Well then welcome to my class" he said.She started jumping for joy, literally."Well hello Uchiha san," Iruka said to him."Hn," Sasuke said. Suddenly Rikki and her gang came in. Sasuke hid behind Iruka. Then 2 girls came in. They seemed different.They saw Sakura and immediately went over to her. Seeing if they were going to cause Sakura chan some trouble. But then he stopped when he saw that they were sitting right next to her and talking to her."Sasuke! behind you!" Sakura yelled. Then Sasuke ran over to Sakura and asked her where he could hide as he glanced at the fangirls.

Looking around the classroom he glanced everywhere! He saw them.His death. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer. Then he just went and jumped and dove for a spot that was a very very very bad place...


	4. Authors note not chapter

Not a Chapter/ Author's Note

Hey people. I'm sorry but I think I'm either gonna discontinue this story or put it on hold. Most likely put it on hold. I can't think of anything really cool to happen it just doesn't come to me.

Sorry for you fans who read this and I probably shouldn't have put this as a "chapter", but I'm putting this story on Hold. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Other than all that, that's pretty much it.

If anything comes up than I will put it up but for now I will have to put it on hold. I have major writers block. Sorry.

**Me: Now I'm sad.**

**Sakura: Then don't put the story on Hold.**

**Me: But I can't think of anything!**

**Sakura: Then when you think of something, TYPE IT!!!!!**

**Me: …fine…**

**Me: Sorry but it will be a long while till I think of something.**


End file.
